


Angel Of Light

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: Ken has a dream, what does it mean?





	Angel Of Light

“What’s wrong Ken?” The little worm digimon asked his master.

“What did I say about calling me Ken?” The Kaiser snapped back.

“You are angrier than usual,” Wormmon responded, noticing Ken’s tense feeling.

“I’m always angry at you, but if it will shut you up, I keep having a dream. There’s an angel, who I can’t really see, and a symbol. The symbol is on everything. I keep seeing it everywhere in my dreams…” He trailed off as he noticed the digidestined coming into the digital world.

He didn’t mention it again, but he continued to have the same dream, until he stopped being the Kaiser.

 

A few months went by, Ken was redeemed and he had many new friends in the digidestined. He was staring at the bulletin board in his room, where he had a drawing of that symbol hanging up. He still didn’t know what it meant. It reminded him of a crest, but he did not know what the crest was, or if it belonged to anyone.

Ken was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door.

“Thanks for helping me out with this homework,” Kari said walking into Ken’s house.

“It’s no big deal, I might not be a genius anymore, but math always came easy,” Ken smiled, “There’s a desk in my room, if you want to sit there.”  


He led her into his room, and she sat her books down. Even though they had gotten a lot closer lately, she had never been to his house, so she looked around his room. She stopped at the bulletin board, “Did you draw this?” She asked about the symbol.

“Yes. It’s something I saw in a dream once, and it’s stuck with me ever since,” Ken said.

“What was your dream about?” Kari asked curiously.

“There was a bright light, an angel I couldn’t really see, just bright light. That symbol was everywhere. The angel kept trying to give me the symbol, but I don’t know why, I don’t even know what it means” he paused, “I had the same dream for a few weeks straight, but they stopped when I became good.” He blushed, looking away from her. He was normally quiet and didn’t talk about his dreams or his crazy thoughts.

“It must have been you then,” Kari realized.

Ken looked back at her puzzled.

“I was having nightmares, there was a big dark presence, and no matter what I did, I could not get it to go away. I tried everything to make the darkness go away. Eventually, the nightmares stopped, but I always wondered why. You being the Kaiser must have been the darkness I was trying to push away. That’s my crest of light,” Kari said.  She felt a little awkward after realizing they had been dreaming about each other, so she tried to explain it away, “The crest of light is one of the strongest, and it makes weird things happen sometimes. It’s why I ended up in the dark ocean, to rescue the digimon, and I’ve helped save other digimon too. It must have sensed you needed some light, making us have those dreams.”

Ken was unsure what to say, he had been dreaming of her the whole time, and she had been trying to pull him out of the darkness of the Kaiser. It means light.

“Thank you,” He stuttered out. He pulled himself together, “I’m sorry I caused you nightmares.”

“Anything for a friend,” Kari smiled.

“Maybe we should get to your homework,” Ken changed the subject.

They got her homework finished after a few hours, “I might need help again on the next assignment. It’s starting to make sense, but there’s a few things I’m still not getting.”

“We could start doing a weekly math session here if you want?” Ken suggested.

“That would be great,” Kari smiled back.

Before she left, Ken asked, “Is it alright if I leave this up here?” Referring to the drawing of her crest.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” she smiled, “I’ll see you tomorrow at your game”

She left, but he looked forward to seeing her the next day. He was glad to know it was her who was his angel, his friend and angel bringing light to his life.

 

 

 


End file.
